Sealing glasses may be used in sodium/sulfur or sodium/metal halide batteries to seal ceramic components together. The components can include an electrically insulating alpha-alumina collar and an ion-conductive electrolyte beta-alumina tube. The sealing glass should join ceramic components and maintain the seal by having a proper wetting behavior, a similar thermal expansion property and a good strength, among many requirements. During sealing, ionic interdiffusion between the glass and the ceramic components can occur leading to undesirable effects, such as cell resistance increase and devitrification of the glass, which can cause a change in the thermal expansion property of the sealing glass and contribute to seal failure.
Commercial sealing glasses may not meet the complex set of requirements necessary in a sodium battery operated at 300 to 400 degrees Celsius for an extended period of time, which can be for as long as 20 years. Commercial glasses may be subject to chemical corrosion. The sealing glass should withstand high temperatures and corrosive environments. During operation of the battery, the sealing glass may contact molten or gaseous sodium or metal halide, which can corrode the glass and break down the seal. These sealing glasses may not resist sodium and halide exposure at operating temperatures and may corrode.
It may be desirable to have a sealing glass composition that has properties and characteristics that differ from those materials that are currently available.